The invention relates to a catalyst for hydrogenation, isomerization and hydrosilylation of alkenes having 2-16 carbon atoms in the molecule, and to a manufacturing method for this catalyst.
Intensive work has been devoted to the preparation of catalysts deposited on polymeric supporting materials (i.e. ligants). Catalysts useful for hydrogenation and other reactions employ so-called .pi.-complexes of transition metals, which complexes have utilized as ligants macrocyclical molecules of the aromatic type such as graphite. Complexes of phosphine ligants have also been advantageously used in catalytic processes.
It is also known that effective catalytic reactions of this type can be obtained (particularly in the heterogeneous phase) not only with the .pi.-complexes themselves, but also with soluble analogs thereof. However, up to now an economical, readily accessible ligant useful in the production of both .pi.-complexes and their analogs for particular uses (e.g., in the hydrogenation, isomerization and hydrosilylation of alkenes) has not been forthcoming. It would be further desirable to obtain a ligant of this type which is effective in the production of complexes both in the form of solutions and in the solid state.